Prank Gone Wrong, or How Everbody Heard About Morgans Secret!
by crazy CM fan
Summary: Morgan tries to prank Reid. But it only ends in a soon to be two against one prank war and everyone knowing his darkest secret! If you want to know more you need to read it ;) Just a silly little OneShot :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prank Gone Wrong, or How Everyone Heard About Morgans Secret.**

"Okay Jess, you know what you have to do?" Morgan asked when he greeted his friend Jess down in the main hall.

"Yeah I do but, why exactly are we doing this again?" she asked and tried to pull the top of her short black dress up though she had put on this dress and the red high heels on purpose.

"Payback my dear, this is payback Morgan Style" he said grinning mischievously. "So I'll go back now, you follow in about ten minutes okay?" Morgan said and Jess nodded.

"Alright boss" she answered and saluted.

"Thanks Jess, I owe you." Morgan called over his shoulder and Jess rolled her eyes grinning.

"Yes you do."

* * *

"Hey you. "Alex said when she approached Reid in the kitchenette, he looked up and send her a small smile, before he turned his attention back on his mug.

"Hi Alex" he mumbled as he continued to put sugar into his mug before he would add the coffee.

"So are you going to fill this mug only with sugar? Or do you plan to add some coffee to it?" she asked amused while she took a spoon and put some of his sugar into her own coffee mug.

"Hey, that was mine"

"You asked me to help you getting your sugar problem under control." Alex replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah I know but-" Spencer started to protest, but Blake already turned around to leave.

"No ifs, ands, or buts Spence" she winked and before Reid could say anything else she was already halfway to her desk. Spencer couldn't stop the smile that laid on his lips, but he could also not help himself and put one more spoon full of sugar in his mug before he poured in the coffee. He took a sip and smiled.

"Perfect." with that he went back to his desk and resumed with his work. He didn't know that his world was about to be turned upside down.

"There you are!" called a female voice and Reid looked up to see a pretty blonde standing by the door in a tight, short black dress and red high heels. Also Alex and JJ, as well as pretty much everyone else, turned their head to look at the woman, who looked directly at non other than Spencer Reid. In the next moment she was walking towards him and everyone followed her with their eyes.

"It took me like forever to find you Spencer!" she said and Reid blinked confused, he was pretty sure he never met this woman...and he had an eidetic memory!

"Err d-do you mean me? I'm sorry but you must confuse me with somebody else" he said while he stood up.

"Oh I sure as hell didn't confuse you with somebody else Spence, I could never forget that face, or those hands" she said seductively and giggled.

"Sorry, W-what's your name?"

"It's me! Jess! Now I'm quite offended, really, our special night was only a week ago and you already forgot my name lover boy!" Jess said and let her hand stroke over his shoulder, but Reid already backed away and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"What is going on here?" asked Hotch behind him stood Rossi and Morgan who had a hard time controlling himself so he wouldn't break down in laughter. Reid tried to answer when he was interrupted yet again.

"Yeah, Spencer what is going on here?" this time it was Alex who also stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I swear I can explain Alex, I-"

"Oh I can bet you do and I'd love to hear your explanation for this." she said and waved a hand at the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Jess and Alex raised one eyebrow at her.

"I'm the girlfriend of the man you try to hit on." she said deadly calm and now Jess looked truly surprised, but she wasn't alone, no also Morgans yaw dropped. Reid and Blake were a together?! He looked at Rossi and Hotch beside him, but neither looked fairly surprised and when they were then they were able to hide it damn well.

"Alex I promise-"

"You better don't promise anything you can't keep Spencer" Alex said and took a step back when Reid took one towards her, Spencer stopped in his tracks when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I love you, I would never, not in one million years cheat on you! I have never met this woman before, I have no clue what she is talking about! Don't you trust me?" Reid said and took her hand, Alex looked at in his eyes and knew that he would never do something like that to her, she unfolded her arms and intertwined their fingers together.

"I trust you..." Reid kissed her shortly and when he pulled back they both smiled a little. "The only question is," and Alex raised her voice a little so the others could hear her too "Why did you claim that you slept with Spencer?" she asked Jess, who seemed a little speechless right now.

"Oh, err well, it was all Derek's idea!" she said and now everybody turned towards Morgan.

"What the hell Morgan? Why?" Spencer asked his best friend a little pissed.

"Well you know I wanted to get a little revenge, for the time when you wrote 'That's no hairstyle I'm just getting old and bald' on the back of my head, with that special paint you mixed and I had to actually admit to you that I wear my hair like this because otherwise I'd be half bald, so you would remove it!" Morgan defended himself.

"Morgan! You dyed my and nearly Alex's hair purple as revenge for that!"

"But you went to a hairdresser before anyone could see it and I even came to work with that sentence on the back of my head! Listen I'm sorry, I didn't know about you guys." Morgan said.

"Are you serious?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah..."

"The few times we met outside of work, they always came together, they left together, they cuddled. You never once thought there was more between them?" his boss asked.

"Well I thought...I mean Garcia and I also cuddle and well, I thought maybe Spencer liked Blake...a lot."

"Wow, you are really denying the thought of Spencer having a girlfriend are you?" JJ asked a bit amused.

"No I'm not, I'm just..." everyone else gave him an 'are you serious look' and he sighed "Okay maybe I ignored the obvious signs a little."

"And how did he get you to do this for him?" asked JJ looking at Jess.

"I'm an actress and a good friend of Savannah. I'm sorry too by the way, if I had known that you had a girlfriend I wouldn't have agreed, Derek said he just wanted to embarrass you a bit." she said looking guilty.

"It's okay" Alex replied and then whispered something in Reid's ear who grinned.

"Well, we'll go take a break now." Spencer said, kissed Alex's cheek before the couple made their way out hand in hand, only to stop after a few feet.

"Oh and Morgan? You better watch your back" Alex said smiling innocently but with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, making Morgan swallow.

"I think its two against one now in this prank war..." with that Hotch went back inside his office, leaving Rossi and Morgan behind, while JJ turned back on her work giggling. Rossi then looked at his younger colleague with a curious glance.

"You're getting bald?"

* * *

 **Well I don't have an explanation for this, it just had to get out of my head. I'm sorry, I tried to make it funny and I hoped it worked :)**

 **Before you asked why Morgan as Spencer's best friend didn't know about them, well while I think they are close they each have their own life and don't spent that much of their free time together. And I do think Morgan, as the big brother, would deny any romantic or sexual relationship of his 'little brother' as it is his little brother who likes comic books and thinks girls are stupid. Don't take it too seriously, though I have a good friend and her big brother still thinks she never had sex...she's married and six months pregnant. :)**

 **Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Colleagues Like These Who Needs Enemies?**

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Alex asked, as she closed the door to Morgans office and watched Spencer type something on the tablet Garcia had lend him, while she turned the screwdriver in her hand with which she had manipulated the doorknob of their friends office only minutes earlier.

"Of course who do you think you are talking too?" he mumbled and glanced up at her, Alex rolled her eyes grinning.

"Well, I think I'm talking to the man who, if he likes, is able to short-circuit any computer he touches." she answered smiling and Reid glared at her playfully.

"You're not a tittle better than me" Spencer said and laid the tablet away to wrap his arms around her, before he brushed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

"Never said I was Loverboy" Reid had no time to answer as Alex pulled him in for another kiss, he leaned forward and laid one hand on her neck and Alex wrapped her arms around his waist. Spencer's other hand slide under her blouse, which caused his girlfriend to giggle slightly, before either one of them could do anything else, somebody cleared their throat.

Alex and Spencer jumped apart and looked up only to see Garcia standing a few meters away grinning like a Cheshire Cat and with a camera in her hands.

"Oh no." both Spencer and Alex said at the same time and Garcias grin, if even possible, widened.

"I thought I would better come and tell you that Morgan just arrived, before he would see you preparing his office" she said and Alex quickly straightened her blouse and the three of them made their way in to the bullpen.

"So did you get anything ready? Beside each other?" Garcia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, Morgan will sure as hell learn his lesson" Reid answered ignoring the last teasing question and took Alex's hand in his own.

* * *

When Morgan stepped out of the elevator he greeted everyone on his way with a friendly 'Good Morning' thanks to Savannah he did have a good morning. When his eyes laid on one of his favorite persons in the world he grinned and quickly walked over to her.

"Good Morning Baby-Girl" he said cheerful and Garcia turned her head and grinned.

"Oh you don't know what a great morning it's going to be chocolate thunder, but sadly I don't have time for you" she said and continued to walk into the bullpen without another word, Morgan blinked a few times and shook his head slightly confused.

"Okay." he mumbled and followed Garcia inside the bullpen, where Alex was the only one from the team he saw, so he walked over to her, wondering where her other half was.

"Good Morning Alex! Where is Pretty Boy?" he asked Alex turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning Morgan, he has a meeting with Hotch" she answered and turned back to the file she was currently working on.

"A meeting with Hotch?"

"My reaction was the same, but well" Alex shrugged her shoulders and continued with her work. The truth was Reid put the finishing touches to their prank. Morgan saw that JJ was in the kitchenette laughing at something with Rossi, when they saw him, Derek waved and frowned when JJ laughed even harder and also Rossi started laughing. Morgan looked down, but saw nothing unusual that could give them a reason to laugh, just when he wanted to walk over and ask what was so funny, his phone beeped.

'Morgan could you bring me your report on the Thorn Case? It's urgent -Hotch' so he turned around and walked towards his office, when he opened the door somebody greeted him and Morgan said a short hello, before he closed his door. Only then he realized that closing the door had been a huge mistake.

The whole floor of his office was covert in plastic cups filled with water and the walls, and even the ceiling, were full with pictures of Spencer and Alex making faces. "Reid! Blake!" he yelled and turned around to walk out again, only to hold the doorknob in his hand the next second.

"Are they fucking serious?!" he asked and turned around, next to the door he found a note pinned to the wall.

"Say a loud hello and all your dreams come true." Derek read out loud, oh they would get a revenge for this. Morgan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hello!" nothing happened, of course. Then the phone in his office rang, Morgan narrowed his eyes.

"Hello!" a really loud roar was the answer and Morgan flinched back, "What the hell? Hello who is this?" but then the person had already hung up again, seconds later the phone rang again, but Morgan decided not to say anything, still the phone answered the call and again there was a loud roar, but different from the one before.

"Hello Sunshine!" this time it was Reid's voice and Morgan looked around.

"Where are you, you little nerd?"

"Oh we're everywhere and nowhere," now it was Alex talking "But that's not the point, as a little revenge for your latest prank, we decided to play a little 'Pimp Up My Office' !" she said and the Spencer spoke again.

"You see, I remember you telling me that you love one character of Star Wars dearly! Our fuzzy friend Chewbacca, so I called a few friends from Conventions and told them of the Chewbacca Roar Contest we hold and you are the lucky judge. So as long as you don't go over to your computer to turn it off, you'll hear Star Wars fans from around the globe roar impersonation of Chewbacca at you all day long. Oh and so that you can turn your computer off, you need to find the password which is inside of various cups inside your office, Have fun our little rubber ducky!"

He should have known that telling Spencer that he didn't like Chewbacca and that he found the roaring noises that bear thing made extremely annoying, was a mistake. The next second there already was the next call of someone roaring like Chewbacca. As Morgan started making his way through the cups searching for the password combinations he already planned his revenge for the couple.

* * *

Inside Hotch's office the rest of the team had trouble to hold themselves on their feet because they laughed so much, watching Morgan flood his office searching for the password combination, beside his swearing the only sound was the roaring of the people who called.

"You really did that?" asked JJ and wiped away tears of laughter, leaning against Hotch who had to massage his yaw as it hurt from laughing so much. "I thought Rossi was joking when he told me this morning."

"Yeah, well Spencer called his "friends" they on the other hand called their friends and well, now we could hear for hours how people try their best to impersonation of that alien bear..." said Alex and Spencer kissed her.

"I think he definitively learned his lesson not to prank us" Reid said.

"Oh Garcia, please make me a copy of this, this is the perfect thing for us to watch on Christmas and his birthday!" Rossi said from his seat next to Hotch.

"The copy will be on your desk tomorrow!" Garcia said grinning.

"Remind me to never get in a prank war with the two of you." mumbled JJ and Alex grinned leaning against Spencer while watching Morgan.

"Yeah, we can get pretty creative in regard to that" answered the genius and kissed the neck of his beloved, who turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." Alex said and Spencer smiled.

"Love you too."

"Reid, Blake if you can hear me, I swear there is going to be a revenge and it won't be pretty!" yelled Morgan, followed by a very impressive Chewbacca impersonation.

* * *

 **The End? Do you want to read Revenge Morgan Style II? :D**

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night-time Swim Or It Was All Morgans Fault!**

It was hot, the hottest day of the year so far! They were all sitting in the SUV's sweating, as they were on their way back to their Hotel after they had solved the Case here.

"A shower never sounded so good after solving a Case" JJ said from the passenger seat next to Morgan who was driving.

"Really? What was about the Case last year were this guy used basically a whole room as a toilet?" asked Morgan and JJ pulled a disgusted face.

"God Morgan please don't remind me of this" she said and her colleague chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Well I can't wait to shower as well," said Alex from behind JJ "How are you feeling?" she added looking at her lover beside her, who smiled carefully with his bruised cheek, as the Unsub had punched him in the face.

"I'm fine, it's not throbbing so much anymore. Though I wouldn't say no to a shower with you now!" he said and Alex took his hand in hers, to give it a little squeeze and lean over to kiss him.

"Okay, please spare us the details of your sex life!" Morgan butted in and both Alex and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"Yeah like we would tell you." Alex answered as Derek drove the car on the parking area of the hotel they were staying in and parked the car. When they got out it was like walking against a wall of hot air. Next to them Hotch parked the other SUV and he, Rossi and Garcia got out of it.

Reid looked over to the lake beside the hotel and the moon and the stars were reflected in the water. In this moment he got an idea and held his beloved back from following their colleagues inside the hotel.

"Wait." he murmured and Alex frowned.

"What? Spence I really, really want and need a shower right now-"

"I know, but trust me it'll be worth it!" he said and pulled her to the tree belt that surrounded a part of the lake. Once they were on the shore Alex looked at him quizzically and before she could say something Spencer wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips on hers for a loving kiss.

"As much as I enjoyed that kiss, why can't we do that on our room or even better in a shower?" Alex asked and he grinned.

"What about in there?" he nodded over to the lake and Alex blinked at him a little surprised.

"I think you better lay down a bit, that hit must have been harder than I thought" she answered and he playfully glared at her, causing his lover to giggle.

"Yes or no?" Spencer asked again, but began to unbutton his shirt, Alex watched and laid her hands on his bare chest.

"You know...I start to think I have a bad influence on you" she said but pulled her own shirt over her head and while they kissed, they both kept their hands busy with undressing each other. Naked as the day they were born they went into the lake, which surprisingly wasn't as cold as expected, but still Alex couldn't hold back the gasp that left her mouth as the water came in contact with her warm skin.

Still it was a wonderful feeling, they swam a few strokes but then Spencer got a hold of her and Alex turned around. Spencer was able to stand, with the water surface barely covering his chest, but for Alex the water went nearly up to her chin, so Spencer lifted her up and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you." Reid said and Alex kissed him.

"I love you too."Oblivious to the world around them, Spencer and Alex didn't noticed the person, who had watched them for a while, disappear into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

"I would have never thought that you would be the one to initiate sex in a lake. Now I'm sure that I have a bad influence on you" said Alex as they made their way out of said lake after passionate love making. Reid grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm full of surprises" he answered and laid his arm around her waist.

"True," she said, then stopped and frowned "Where are our clothes?" Alex asked and looked around searching for their clothes. Reid looked around as well, his girlfriend was right where were their clothes?! He than saw a towel hanging over one of the lower branches of a tree, he walked over there and saw Alex's bra and one of his socks, he also found a note by the towel.

 _Greetings my friends,_

 _Revenge is sweet, if you search for your clothes and things I suggest you ask your colleagues!_

 _Yours Morgan_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Spencer said and gave the note to Alex who closed her eyes.

"I'll give you an alibi" was her only answer and took the towel, it was just big enough to cover them both.

"Okay, we still have one problem, how can we get inside without getting seen by anyone?" Reid thought about it, he then remembered, that Rossi had his room on the ground-floor.

"Rossi has his room on the ground floor, I'd say we go to him first and maybe he will let us in via is terrace door." he said and handed Alex her bra and the towel.

"Spence, Honey, please don't tell me you plan to walk around only with a sock on your penis." she said and Reid looked a little dumbfounded.

"Err...of course not" he said and wrapped the towel around them both and together they walked back to the hotel. One the way there, they thought of a way to pay Morgan back and it wouldn't be pretty for their so called friend. When they were finally at Rossis room Spencer wanted to knock on the glass door but stopped.

"Wait, before I do that, they will never let us forget that will they?" he asked.

"Oh love, they will remind us to the day we die." Alex said and knocked "But I really want back my clothes at least my slip so I can kick Morgans ass." she added and then the door was opened by a grinning Rossi.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

"Rossi if you want to live, give us our clothes!" Reid said and Rossi stepped aside to let them in.

"I'm sorry you two but, I only have your shirt and your boxer short" he said and pointed towards the sofa where the clothes lay.

"I'll kill him, slow and painful" Alex muttered, they grabbed the their things and went inside the bathroom to dress. Reid put on his boxer short, while Alex pulled her shirt over her head and wrapped the towel around her waist, before they left the room again.

"So in the lake huh?" Rossi asked and wiggled his eyebrows, Alex rolled her eyes when she walked past him to the door and Reid waited a second before he grinned and raised his thumps "Good man!" the older Agent murmured.

"I saw and heard that!" said Alex and Reid quickly followed his lover out the door and up to the second floor were JJ's and Garcias rooms were. First they went to JJ who opened her door with the biggest mischievous smile in history.

"Don't say anything please." Alex said and JJ let them in.

"Sure, good for you that I have you slip and your pants. You'll have your revenge won't you?"

"Oh you can bet on that" answered Reid as he put on his pants and Alex did the same with her slip.

"Where did you buy the underwear? They look fabulous" JJ said Alex couldn't help but smile.

"La Senza, but if you excuse us we'll continue our walk of shame" Alex answered and JJ chuckled.

"Of course, but beware Garcia might photograph you"

"Thanks for the warning" Reid said as they went to said bubbly tech Queen. As soon as the door opened there was a flashlight going off and the couple blinked.

"Garcia!"

"Sorry! But I couldn't help myself, there aren't many funny things happening on the job."

"I may be repeating myself but I'll kill him slow and painful." was all Alex answered as they went inside to find her pants and his shirt.

"And I will also take a picture of your revenge!" said Garcia gleefully as they dressed.

"And it will be worth it, he doesn't know who he is messing with!" said Reid.

"One question though, isn't it quiet hard to do it in a lake?" while Alex's cheeks turned red Spencer opened his mouth to answer.

"No, it's actually quiet easy when you know-" Alex quickly covered her boyfriends mouth with her hand while Garcia was literally breaking down in laughter, which could still be heard from three doors down the hall, as the couple made their way to Morgan, as they were pretty sure he hadn't inaugurated Hotch as well.

A second after Reid had knocked the door flew open and a grinning Morgan stood in front of them. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"This was a mistake, Morgan, a huge mistake." Alex said and glared at him.

"Oh I know but I couldn't help myself, here is the rest of your thinks." he said and handed them their bags. "Everything is inside I promise."

"Thanks and you better watch your back!" said Reid as they finally could make it to their own room four door down the hall. Reid got out his wallet in which he had put their keycard but it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh hell no. The keycard is gone." he said and Alex marched back to Morgans room and knocked.

"Morgan! Where is our keycard?" she asked, but this time the door stayed closed.

"Think about it, did you really went to every team member?"

"I hate you." laughter behind the door.

"I know. Good luck" Alex walked back towards Spencer who looked at her with a questioning glance.

"You have three guesses." his face fell, it had been their arrangement with Hotch no messing around while they were on a case.

"Oh no...he didn't."

"He did."

"I was playing nice, but this is war." Spencer said.

"I'm in...come on, we don't have a choice" Alex answered and together they walked to Hotch hotel room. Moments after Reid knocked the door opened and Hotch crossed his arms over his chest, making them somewhat feel like they were teenagers who had been caught sneaking back inside the house after partying.

"Care to explain, why two of my Agents walk around the hotel half naked and searching for their clothes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was all Morgans fault!"

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in quiet a while! I really hope you liked the chapter, I tried my best! Please leave a review!**

 **And stay tuned for the next chapter (though the next is probably going to be the last one)**

 **crazyCMfan**


End file.
